


Switching from Slow to Fast

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, switch dedue, switch dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: Dedue lied on his back in the centre of the bed. A mountain of cushions rested behind his back, propping him up. All of his clothing had been removed, letting all of his scars become visible. Whenever he looked down, he’d see Dimitri sitting their naked between his legs.





	Switching from Slow to Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently started the post-timeskip part of the Blue Lions route and I'm already writing some post-timeskip fics.

Dedue lied on his back in the centre of the bed. A mountain of cushions rested behind his back, propping him up. All of his clothing had been removed, letting all of his scars become visible. Whenever he looked down, he’d see Dimitri sitting their naked between his legs. 

Warm oil poured down his shaft with each droplet made his erection twitched. Dimitri placed the half-filled glass bottle down next to him and popping the cork back on it. Both of his hands came into play; his left massaged the oil around the cock while the other palmed his balls, cupping them in his hands. 

He kept a slow and steady pace, pressing down on the slit as he reach the stop. Pausing for a moment before going back down and repeating the motion. 

Anytime he heard Dedue’s voice shuddered or take a sharp breath, he'd pull back. Fingers ghosted around the shaft for a couple seconds, waiting for Dedue's breathing to go back to normal before he would continue. 

His right hand travelled further down, rubbing oil down between the cheeks, skimming over the hole. Circling over, covering the area with oil before pushing in. It was warm, wet and tight as it travelled further on in, squirming to find the right spot. He felt Dedue jump and tighten around him once he found it. 

Both of his hands moved in sync. Slow without any sign of speeding up. This would go on for ages but Dimitri enjoyed watching Dedue slowly melt down. Every so often, he would jerk his fingers up inside of the other and watch Dedue's body jump and cover his mouth to hold back the moans. 

“Please.” Dedue's voice trembled. 

Dimitri smiled, as he focused more on the prostate. It didn’t take long before taller man came with a strained moan, cumming thick whote ropes all down his torso. Dedue laid there with his head resting back against the pillows, eyes closed. His breathing steady but his whole body would continue to twitch front the release. He held onto the pillows tightly as Dimitri didn’t give up; still stroking him, getting every ounce of him out. Semen still squirted out but at a less alarming rate, shortening the distance from where it start. 

Dimitri gave one last stroke, tightening the grasp, slowing down as he reached the head of Dedue’s cock. Dedue’s body shook as his hand reached higher; squeezing the tip slightly, letting the last bit cum seep out. He looked up, watching Dedue’s body tense up and twitch under the sensation before he let go of Dedue's shaft and slowly pulling his fingers out. One by one, a finger would push up into his prostate as it slipped out. 

The blonde He crawled up the bed to lie down next to Dedue. Pressing up against the other, his hand wrapped around his own cock and started to pump it at a moderate speed. With his tongue exploring Dedue's neck. 

It caught him by surprise when he was suddenly toppled and pushed onto his back. Dedue smashed his mouth together with the blonde, letting their tongues dance around each other. 

“Your turn.” Dedue whispered as he pulled back. Picking up the glass bottle and letting the remainder of the oil land onto his fingers, slipping between them and onto Dimitri's stomach. 

His hand ghosted down the blonde's body, stopping when he reached between Dimitri's legs. He gently pushed down on Dimitri's entrance with his middle finger. 

He started off with at a slow pace, curling his finger in the right spot. Listening to Dimitri groan at the feeling and spread his legs more to give better access. As he inserted his finger in, he watched Dimitri's head roll on the pillow. He knew this wouldn’t be enough for the King. Dedue smiled as he decided to change the pace. 

The thrusts became short and hard causing Dimitri to jerk his head back. His breath trembled to the sudden change of pace. His thick fingers vigorously thrusting into the blonde, who's head was laid all the way back into the pillows. 

Dimitri came quickly, his chest shuddered. Immediately shut his legs, trapping Dedue’s arm between his thighs from the oversensitivity. Dimitri jolted, pulling back from the kiss, moving his head out of the way. “Oh Goddess.” He moaned. 

Even though he'd trapped Dedue between his legs, his fingers were thrusting into the blonde at an alarming rate. Pushing the limits to see how much longer Dimitri could go on for. He watched as Dimitri's scrambled to get a hold onto him. His hands went to the blankets underneath then, pulling hard enough to case them to rip under his deadly grip. 

Dimitri’s back was arched, curling his toes and he let out a loud moan. Eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Finally, the King reached up and pushed Dedue's arm away. “S-stop." He whined. 

And with that, Dedue's movement stopped and pulled away but Dimitri's body was still shaking, tightly grabbing onto Dedue. The blonde’s eyes closed, trying to slow down each breath that he takes. 

Dedue leaned down and started to kiss Dimitri’s neck. Slowly travelling up, leaving a trail of kisses until he was at the blonde's cheek. The king smiled, feeling multiple kisses landing on his side. He turned into the kiss, his arms wrapped Dedue, drawing him in even closer so that he was partially lying on top of him. 

“We were suppose to sleep a while ago.” Dedue spoke up. 

“Yep... I'm glad we didn’t.” Dimitri smiled before going back to kissing.


End file.
